


Jealously

by Jerlyn986



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerlyn986/pseuds/Jerlyn986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa saw Karma,it was first love.Will the crush become love or will it crumble down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

Karma.He was my first friend,the first person who did not judge me.And my first crush.I didn't dare to provoke him or confess to him mainly because of one reason:I am a boy.In my whole class,every guy had a girlfriend,excluding me and Karma.Until one day,Karma gave me a present.I was super happy.I couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him.Until one day....

'Otaka-san,do you want to go out and get some ingredients for assassination with me later after school?'Karma proposed suddenly when we were in Science lesson cooking some chemical.Surprised,I looked up to see Otaka nodding shyly towards Karma.In my heart,I felt a unknown sharp pain.How could that be?Karma...He should know,right?But then why did he ask Otaka out?But...He gave me a present!That means he knows that I like him,right?My hopes shattered as the scene replayed itself countless times in my head,each time making me even sadder,my head looking down to the ground as I heard other classmates cheering Otaka and Karma on to be together.The flame in front of me burned brightly as my eyes dilate,the heat faintly on my hand as I crept my hand closer and closer to the flame,feeling the temperature of my hand immediately rising,my hand dangerously close to the fire but it doesn't hurt.Nothing could hurt more than the pain,right?With the unanswered question in my mind,I smiled lightly and pushed my hand to the fire but before I could start to 'cook' my hand,the fire was gone and in place was a yellow tentacle that held my hand.I looked up only to see Koro-Sensei's red face.Veins pop out at the side of his head as he stared at me.Frankly speaking,although I saw this face a couple of times already,it still scares me and I flinched,stepping up immediately with the mindset of escaping.At this time,I captured all the student's attention but I didn't really care as my life was at stake with Koro-sensei'd face slowly and eventually turning from red to pure black.Pitch dark could only represent one thing for Koro-sensei'd face:Furiousness.

'What...What are you doing to yourself,Nagisa-kun?'Koro-sensei's voice rang in my ears as his tentacles came front of me and in his hand was the beaker that I was heating,still boiling hot but what he did was unexpected and shocked me.He threw it at my feet,the liquid spreading as the glass shattered,making me squeak and jump back.But immediately,Koro-sensei was in front of me and a heavy hit slap me across my cheek,the whole classroom immediately making noises as Koro-senses continues to stare at me with the black face as I felt my cheek sting in pain and getting red as I look guiltily at the floor,unwilling to look at him.

'What is going on?!Hey,you!You better have a good explanation for this!'A loud voice interrupted us and when I turned around,Mr Karasuma was standing at the door,his anti-sensei's gun at alert and pointing at Koro-sensei.

'Good timing,I want to talk to you.Now.Nagisa-kun,I want you to follow me.'Koro-sensei says in his no-nonsense voice as he walks to Mr Karasuma,gesturing me to follow him as he walks out,leaving Mr Karasuma and me looking at each other before I break the eye contact,walking out of the room.

As I wait outside of the staff room,I closely listened to Mr Karasuma and Koro-sensei's conversation,occasionally hearing a couple of shouting from Mr Karasuma.After a while,the door opened and Mr Karasuma walked out,his face as black as Koro-sensei's as he sternly looked at me.

'I want to talk to you later on,stay back for a while.'He spits out as he walks away to E-class and next,I heard Koro-sensei's voice.

'Nagisa-kun,please come in.'He said.Part of me wanted to just run away and hide but I knew no matter where i go,Koro-sensei will still find me.I sighed,resigning to my fate as I close the door behind me and I stood next to Koro-sensei's table,his yellow face looking forward and he gestured me to sit down.I looked around,Miss Bitch is out?

'So...You like Otaka-chan?'Koro-sensei's next words startled me after I set down as I widen my eyes at him,rapidly shaking my head as I blushed.How could he have such a idea?!

'So,Karma-kun then?'He sighed and move closer,whispering next to my ear as I stiffened,feeling exposed as he pointed out the right parts.His stare was as though he could see through my mind and know what I am thinking about.No....The same look when I was sent to E-class,the pathetic look at me.No,stop....Unconsciously,tears flow out my eyes and I sniffed,burying my head in my hands.

'I...I dun know.I dun even know why I am feeling this way.Koro-sensei,please....Stop looking at me....'I cried,shaking my head,feeling myself gritting my teeth as I cried freely,faintly feeling a hand touching and stroking my back as Koro-sensei moves closer and whispered 'it's ok' in my ear a couple of times until I stop crying.When I look up,Koro-sensei was wearing a mask,a mask with a huge smile and a pair of eyes,hand-drawn and colored.

'What are you...'

'You said that you didn't want me to look at you,am I right?'Koro-sensei's said as he stretched his tentacles and gently caress the cheek where he slapped me,making me cringed in pain as he became flustered,sweat appearing as he rapidly apologized continuously as I chuckled,amused by the rare scene in front of me.

'Na-Gi-Sa-Kun!You are so mean!'He pouted under his mask as he crosses his tentacles,steam escaping from his head which made me laugh even harder.Eventually,he gave up,laughing with me,a shy blush appearing on his cheek.

'Nagisa-Kun,I want you to follow me!Ekkkk,I'm so scared~~~~'I imitated Koro-sensei's fierce voice earlier as I pretended to be afraid,hearing him whine.

'Nagisa-Kun!!!!!You will be getting extra homework for that!'He cried out,snickering when I let out a tired and unhappy whine but soon,his laughter faded,followed by a small whisper.

'However,I will not want you to ever do that to you ever again.If you dare to do such actions again....'His voice faded at the end and his body disappeared for a second before he stood beside me,his pitch black face back again and in his hand,a leather belt as he swiped it in the floor,creating a loud sound and a deep dent on the floor.Immediately,I stood up and raise my hands up in defense.

'Ok ok!I won't do it again...i think?'I laughed,swiftly running out the staff room as I heard a shout from Koro-sensei,continuing to run until I came out of the building,sighing as I chuckled.

'Haa~~~'I let out a breathless cough as I tried to catch my breath.When I look up,Karma was looking at me from a short distance away.I gasped,shocked at his sudden presence as I quickly turn around,trying to run away but soon,a strong grip falls on my shoulder.When I turned around,I saw Mr Karasuma standing beside me,a face with no emotions on it as he stared at me,dragging me into the nearest building.The last thing I saw before I went into the dark room with Mr Karasuma was Karma smiling at Otaka when he shifted eye contact.I just stared blankly at the view,the door immediately blocking the light and I bit in my lower lips.

'Nagisa,I think that you should know why I drag you into this room,right?'Mr Karasuma said,breaking my train of thoughts as I look at his brown eyes.

'Yes,Mr Karsuma.I promised that I will not do it again.'I mumbled,all guilt coming back to me again as I look down.As Mr Karasuma nodded,he sighed,simply saying a 'dun be too upset' before he left me alone.Quickly,I swipe off the tears that leaked out of my eyes again as I close my eyes,leaning against the wall,calming my breathing as I felt tiredness envelope me but in the deep parts of my mind,I knew that I had to do something.To relieve the pain.Although I did promised Koro-sensei,I did meant the part 'I think'

Taking out a penknife that was always hidden in my pocket,the special present from Karma,I stroke it affectionally before I pressed the blade close to my arm,effectively achieving a muffled whine from me as the blade tear apart the skin into the flesh,fresh red blood flowing out of the slightly deep wound.I continued,continued,continued as if that didn't cause any pain and soon,I dropped the penknife,both of my arms red with wounds and drenched with blood.I admired the wounds with awe,laughing breathlessly as memories of before I enter E-class and when Karma and I was together.Until when Otaka came and capture Karma's attention.I sobbed,closing my eyes as I picture Otoka and Karma laughing at each other and going to buy some ingredients.

'Aghhh....'I let out a soft cry of agony when I hit my wounded arm againest the hard floor,feeling pain shoot up my spine and I continued to let my emotions out,unwillingly to think of anything else.After a few moments,I stood up,Rollin down my sleeves to cover my arm,I walked out of the building,shocked when it was already evening.The sun was already setting and I cursed myself for spending so much time,running as I ran out of school,trying to get home as quickly as possible even though my mother is oversea for 2 weeks.

When I reach the bridge that connects two roads,one road which would immediately that me to my house within a 5 mins distance,I stopped,panting hard,my arms hurting like crazy as I swipe off the sweat,about to continue walking before I staggered,my eyesight blurring for a moment,making me to hold on to the railing.

'What...?'I mumbled at the sudden headache,making me wince as the pain got stronger.Feeling sick suddenly,I gasp.

'Nagisa-Kun?'A familiar voice sounded in my ears at the back but I couldn't even find the strength to turn around before I fell down to the ground,my consciousness pausing there as darkness swallow me.  
\----------------------------------------------  
When I opened my eyes again,Karma's face was the first thing I saw.My eyes immediately went wide when I saw him as I felt my face went red as I tried to sit up but strangely enough,I couldn't.That's weird,where am I?Am I....lying on a bed?There is a blanket on me....

'K-Karma!What are you doing here?Where am I?'I rapidly speak out the first thing I though as I saw his face twisted with worry which instantly became anger and disappointment.Eh?Just when I saw his mouth open,a yellow tentacle touches his shoulder.Instantly,I stiffened up.

'Nagisa-Kun,it is that Karma-kun who found you fainted near your house and he brought you back to your house which is where you are right now and he immediately called me so I flew from LA to here.And guess what I found.'Koro-sensei's voice was the next thing I heard and afterwards,Koro-sensei face came to view,his face pitch-black as he uses his tentacles and grab my arm which made me wince as he showed my the wounds that I created earlier and while I focus on the wounds,unable to speak mostly due to the atmosphere and Karma's presence,another tentacle that was holding a black leather belt came beside me.I held my breath,trying to struggled but I couldn't move.As I try to speak again,another voice interrupted me.

'You whore,trying to take Karma away from me just by hurting yourself?How low can you get?'Otaka,with a smile on her face,she walked to stand beside Karma who then stood up,a mischievous smile on his face as he turns to look at Otaka before their face lean forward and their lips met.I scream as I tried to stretch out my hand but to no avail,it didn't work.However,the tentacle that was holding in the the belt was high at the air and was swiftly moving down,the belt moving quickly.I closed my eyes again,afraid of the impact.But no pain was inflated.Instead,there was a rough shaking.Something was shaking me.On alert,I tried to bat of the shaking as I continued to cry out.

'Nagisa!'A voice shouted at me and I opened my eyes again only to see Karma leaning over me,worry obvious on his face as beads of sweat roll down his face.

'N..no!'Still traumatized,I sit up,immediately seizing up in pain as I gasp.Karma,shocked by my outburst,immediately came forward,sitting on the bed as he hugs me,mumbling soothing words beside my ear as he rubbed my back,waiting for my breathing to go back to normal as my eyelids got heavier.But I looked around.We are in my room?But where is Koro-sensei and Otaka?I thought they were here a second ago?

'Otaka,Koro-sensei,where are they?Weren't they......'I mumbled swiftly,not bothering to even finish off my sentence.Karma,on the another hand,stopped his mumbles and looked at me.

'What do you mean?I am the only one here.You want to see them?'He asked and without hesitating,I cling on Karma's clothes,rather to say,his uniform,as I shook my head continuously before I felt myself tearing up again for the countless time for the day.

'Hey hey,calm down!Calm down,Nagisa!'Karma immediately attended to me again as I cry,he using his sleeve to wipe of my tears as he looked at me in the eye.

'What's wrong?You are acting strange.'He says and I stiffened up,remembering the wounds and unconsciously,I hid my hand at the back and move backwards.

Suspicions wash over Karma's face and he move closer,a hand reaching out for me and with a intention to reach out my hand and to slap Karma's hand away but it didn't work.Before I could do so,Karma snatch my arm,holding on to it tightly which made me cry out in pain.

'Shit'With a soft curse from Karma,he took the nearest scissors which lay on my table.Afraid of what he might do,I closed my eyes and struggled but Karma's strength was stronger.With a few quick and accurate snips,he cut my uniform apart and my wounds came unveiled.His eyes widen and he looked at me,his eyes obviously telling me 'What the fuck have you done to yourself?' as he brought both of my arms together,wincing as though he was he one who was hurt as he traces his finger so gently across my arm that it didn't hurt.

'....The penknife?'After a few moments,he opened his mouth,a whisper so soft I had to strained my ears so to hear him,his attention still on the wounds.Knowing that I was caught red-handed,I nodded once,ashamed to be caught.

'From me?'Another strained question filled the air again and I nodded again.

'Self-harmed?'I nodded.

'Because of me?'I nodded again

'Why?'This question was tougher then the rest.Unable to say the truth,I remain still and silence until Karma shouted.

'WHY???'He screams,making me flinch as he stared at me with his bright red eyes.I shrugged,unable to find the answer as I bury my head with my arms.

'Just.....Just because I went out with Otaka?Just because of the assassination?THAT YOU FUCKING SELF-HARMED?!'He continued to yell,standing up,looking down at me.

'I DUN FUCKING KNOW!'I yelled back,Karma retreating back as he continued to look at me,surprised.

'I...dun fucking know....So dun ask me!You know what you did!If you didn't do that,I wouldn't be like this!'I scream at him,feeling tears running down my cheek,gritting my teeth as I stood up after I finished my sentence as I walk out,almost falling.

'Dun come near!'I warned when I saw Karma coming to me to help me but I stopped him,knowing that I would lose control if he touches me one more time before I continued walking,shutting the door behind me.

As I stripped off my teared clothes,I examine my wounds.The cuts was red and swollen,dried blood stick to my skin and when I trace my finger over them,it slightly hurts.Stepping into the shower,I turn the water on full blast which I immediately regretted when the water hit my wounds.I squat down,shielding my hands from the water as I yelled out in pain.

'Nagisa!Open up!'Karma shouted from outside and instantly,I block the door with all my strength and I was thrown back when the door swing open with superhuman strength and Karma,with a alerted and worried face,looks at me,smirking once he saw my naked body which made me cover myself with just my hands.

'Hmmm~~~~~That's a good view but what I want now is to help you bath and know why the heck you screamed which gave me heart attack'He says with a teasing voice as he came closer.

'Stay back!I dun need you to help me anyway!'I protested but every trace of teasing disappeared from Karma's face and instead,was replaced with a serious look.Without stopping,he lend over,whispering in my ear.

'Do you want me to punish you?If not,let me help.'His words sent a shudder down my spine as I shivered,unable to move as he lifted me up,bridal style.I wanted to complain but his stare was incredibly intimidating,making me look down,unable to fight againest him.As he turn on the water,I struggled,moving back.Karma,seeing my reaction,turns down the water strength before he covers my arms with his,guiding me into the water.

'Does it still hurt?'He mumbles hotly as he slowly reach out for the shampoo to scrub my hair clean.I nodded slightly,his long,slender fingers feeling surprisingly good on my hair as i lend againest him,feeling him smirk above me as he lead me into the water again.The shampoo cascaded down my body with the water as I shut my eyes,gasping when the soup enter my eye.

'Shit,sorry!'Karma says,turning my body to him,I guess as I felt more water wash onto my face as his hand rubbing my cheek as he helped me to wash off all the shampoo.When I opened my eyes again,Karma's face was red and his eyes was only focused on me,my face.Blushing uncontrollably,I look down.Karma's hand move to my face,caressing my cheek with so much affection,his face slowly moving close to mine as his lips touched my forehead,making me bewildered.

'Why did you do that for?'I asked when he released me.He smirked at me,looking rather confused.

'You are so mean,Nagisa-kun.Could you get any denser?'He teased as he pinched my cheek and lean forward.

'So are you,Karma-kun.'I teased back,hoping to win this debate.He laughed loudly,influencing me as I laughed as well.

'Dun think that I am not going to punish you for this anyways.'He smirked,pushing me into the wall as he pulls off the shower head and faced it towards me,spraying water on my face.I laughed,blocking the water out of my face as I coughed,some of the water getting into my mouth.Finally,Karma closed the water and put it to its original place.

'Let's wash your body now then.'Karma says,reaching out and getting a handful of body wash before he came closer to me,hands slicked with soap.In a mischievous mood,I giggled,waiting for him to reach out and when he does,I escaped,running to another side,chuckling as he smiled,reaching out again.

'Gotcha,you're under arrest.'He jokingly says,wrapping me in his embrace as he kisses me once more,his hands moving to my chest.

'Ah.'I groaned when he made skin contact with me,his hand slippery on my skin as he coats it with a thin layer of soap.He rubbed the soap all over before he moves down to my lower part where I immediately brush his hands away,looking at him with the 'no way look'

'Dun be silly.'He laughs at my expression before he uses one of his hand to cover my eyes,the another slipping down to my thighs.I gasped,trying to move my arms but the pain was overpowering.

'Shhh...Just leave it to me.'He insisted,washing my lower part,thighs and finally my cock.I shudder at the warm touch on my cock as he stroke it a few times.I moaned and I felt him smirk,his strength getting stronger as he rubbed my cock faster and faster,mumbling words near my ear.

'Oh my,needy so fast?I knew that you was always this desperate for me~So how does it feels,your cock is so responsive,twitching in my warm hand.'He speaks out dirty words,his strength just getting harder and moving faster and I moaned,my hand gasping hard on his arm as I felt myself moving fast to the edge before I groan loudly,moaning out Karma's name as I came,my chest stilling for a while before I take deep breaths.

'Shhh,calm down~~~~Good boy~~~'Karma cooed as he guides me to the water,washing away all the soap and my semen before he move his hand away that was covering my eyes.I blinked serveral times,clearing my vision as I pant,eyes looking down.Without any words,Karma closed the water and wrapped a towel around me,afterwards,he carried me the way he carried me to bath earlier out of the bathroom.However,a presence at my room shocked us.

'Ahhhh!!!'I shouted when the figure moved and stood infront of me with just a blink of a eye.Thankfully,Karma was holding me so I didn't have the chance to fall backwards.From the yellow tentacles connected to the figure,I could tell that it was Koro-sensei.However,what was he doing in my room?

'Ah,Koro-sensei,you are here.I'm glad,I need to show you some things.'Karma said to Koro-sensei,Koro-sensei's face becoming clear as he stepped closer to me while Karma put me down.From behind,Karma held my arms out.Instantly,I tried to pull away to hide my arms but just as I thought,I was weaker.

'.......'Koro-sensei,seeing my arms,did not make a sound but instead,he moved his tentacles and touch my arm,not using too much strength to cause any pain.His face colour remained at bright yellow colour without changing.

'Ko---Koro-sensei?'I stuttered,trying to get his attention but it didn't work,instead he let go of me.

'And you promised that you will not do it.How do you expect me to trust you in the future,Nagisa?'Koro-senses says,looking at me.I felt my heart hurt for a second as I felt guilty.

'I....I'm sorry,Koro-sensei....I just!I......Please,I am sorry.Please forgive me....'I begged,moving forward to hug him and luckily,he didn't resist and instead,he hugged me back.

'Looks like it's time to talk to you about self-harming as well as.....safe sex in the bathroom.'He said and I blushed,pushing him away and seeing Koro-sensei's face turn pink in colour.

'Also,as punishment,these will be your homework.'Koro-sensei continues,moving aside as Karma switched on the lights,making me blind for a while.Piles and piles of homework stacked tall and strong on my table as I stared at it,unable to believe.

'Hahhhhhhhhhhhh?!!!???'I let out a whine only to hear Koro-sensei and Karma chuckle at my reaction.I sighed,resigning to my fate and a thought hit me.

'Koro-sensei,how did you get in the room anyway?Why did you come here?'I asked and saw Karma and Koro-sensei avoiding eye contact.After a while,Karma finally opened his mouth.

'I called him when you were bathing,telling him about all the cuts and what to do until you screamed.'He confessed and immediately,Koro-sensei interrupted.

'Since I heard you scream so I immediately flew from the north-pole to here to see what is wrong and to punish you so I had to fly in Mach 20 speed to collect all the worksheets I could find and to your house.And I just sit there and heard you....crying for more,Nagisa-kun.And your towel has dropped off.'He ended with a pink face.I looked down,blushing again,yelling in frustration and I chased them both out of my room quickly,shutting the doors behind me as I heard Karma laughed while Koro-sensei let out his trade mark 'Nuhuhuhuhu'

'Aghhhhh,shut up shut up!!'I complained which only made them laughed even harder as I swiftly wear on my clothes,specially choosing a long sleeved shirt to cover my wounds.Peeking out through a small gap at the door,I faintly saw a pink Koro-sensei as he looks at something...Looking closely,I saw Karma holding on to a phone...with a  naked picture of me.

'Karma-kun!!!!!!'I shouted,running forward.trying to get the phone but I was too slow,Karma immediately threw the phone to Koro-sensei who looked at the scene,his face turning even more pink.

'Nooo'I pretended to cry.Instantly,both of them was at my side,comforting me and I scared them by snatching the phone.

'Gotcha.'I proudly announced,looking at the screen myself only to blush as I saw a butt naked picture of myself in the bathroom.

'Haaaa.....He saw it.'Karma said with a bitter smile as Koro-sensei shrugged,laughing along.

'Well,since we saw it anyway.Nagisa-kun,I happen to have a good memory and I won't forget a good picture once I saw it.'Koro-sensei teased and I huffed in frustration.Before I could open my mouth to fight back,Karma clapped his hands,catching both Koro-sensei and my attention.

'Alright,time for Nagisa's sleeping time.It's already 11pm.'He ended with a yawn.As Koro-sensei nodded in agreement,I looked at the time.In fact,it is about to be 12am....

'So.....Therefore!'Karma continues,coming forward as he heave me up again,and carried me into the bedroom without making me fall despite all the struggling,Koro-sensei following us at the back.I looked at Karma's clothes,they are still wet from earlier so without a word,I struggled even harder,making Karma look at me with a 'what are you doing' look as he set me down.I ran to the wardrobe,pulling out a pair of clothes.These should fit Karma,we are about the same height after all.walking back,I presented the clothes to Karma.

'Here,you can wear these first.Sorry for making you all wet.'I apologized as I thrust the clothes into his hands.He smirked,mumbling a thank you as he place the clothes of the table,stripping out of his uniform in front of me and Koro-sensei.With a shout,I stopped Karma from stripping.

'What?'He looks at me,his smirk still on his face.

'You can't strip here!Koro-sensei is still here you know!'I said,only to see Karma pout as he took his clothes and went to the bathroom.I sighed,exhausted.When I opened my eyes again,Koro-sensei was looking at me with his sleeping clothes on.I stopped for a while.Hold on.

'Ko-'

'Nagisa-kun,I will be sleeping here,alright?'Koro-sensei says as he petted the large sofa,his cheeky smile back.Confused at his words,I open my mouth but was once again interrupted when the door opened.Karma strolled in,wearing my clothes as he looked at us,furrowing his eyebrows as he mumbled a 'what',a blush appearing on his face.

'Ah,Karma-kun.Good that you are back,you will be sleeping with Nagisa-kun and I will be sleeping on this sofa,ok?'Koro-sensei asked and Karma nodded.Hold on,what about me!?Just when I wanted to say.I looked at them,softly chuckling before I lay flat on the bed,giving up.Agh,whatever,not like I can win againest them anyway.

'Tired,aren't you?'Karma,who found his way beside me while Koro-sensei looks at us from the sofa,says as he lend forward,kissing my lips before he pulls back,walking to the switch and turning off the lights,instant darkness falling upon us.Lying properly,I threw Koro-sensei some pillows and a blanket while I lay out Karma's pillow,lying againest the wall,effectively looking at Karma as his bright eyes continue to look into mine while behind us,Koro-sensei started making sleeping noises,not loud enough to disturb us.

'It's being a while since we had a sleepover.'Karma startled me with his sudden words and thinking slowly,I nodded,smiling slightly.

'Yeah,it has been long.'I muttered back as I snuggled towards my soft pillow and warm blanket and Karma pulls up the blanket on me,moving closer,so much closer that his face was incredibly close to mine.

'Good night,Nagisa-kun.'Karma smiled,his eyes almost closing.

'Good night.'I said back,closing my eyes fully as I relaxed and just before my consciousness start fading,I faintly felt a kiss on my check and a small whistled at my ear.

'I love you,Nagisa,and I will always love you.'


End file.
